


the kids are(n't) alright

by djchika



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: “Asmodeus.” Recognition dawned on Isabelle’s face. “One of the princes of hell.”“Of Edom specifically,” Asmodeus corrected.“He’s your father?” Jace asked, shocked.Alec growled, Asmodeus didn’t deserve to be in Magnus presence, didn’t deserve to lay eyes on him. Magnus had shared the story of his parentage with Alec, and while he knew Magnus had come from Asmodeus’ blood. He was no father to Magnus.





	the kids are(n't) alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisissirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/gifts).



> Prompt: I want the Asmodeus scene but with tv canon Magnus and Alec especially if Alec refuses to let it happen and Simon isn't there

“They’re dead,” Clary said, looking around the room in wonder at the remains of Lilith’s army. “They’re all dead.”

Alec barely heard her next words through the haze of pain. He sat on the floor, leaning heavily against a fallen statue. She was right, the last of the asmodei were gone. But, Jace stood in front of them, still wielding the skeptron as if expecting a new wave to attack.

To Alec’s relief none seemed to be coming. He fought to stay upright as Isabelle drew quick runes on his shoulder. On his other side he could feel Magnus magic working its way into his body, trying to keep the demon venom at bay.

The blue of his magic illuminated Magnus’ face and Alec could see the circles under his eyes darkening, the color draining from his face at the effort.

If he wasn’t going to die soon he sure as hell was going to kill Magnus for overexerting himself again.

“Magnus,” he said through gritted teeth. “Don’t. You’ve used too much-”

The look Magnus gave him was one Alec knew well, one he would have regarded with exasperated fondness some other time. Now it just filled him with worry. There was no dissuading Magnus from what he was doing, even as his lips paled further.

It didn’t mean Alec wasn’t going to try.

“Stop,” Alec said, attempting to get up. He willed his limbs to follow, pain slicing through him as he put weight on his shoulder so he could get on his feet.

“Alexander, please.” Magnus pushed him back down, firm but gentle. He cupped Alec’s cheek with one hand, cat-eyes no longer hidden by his glamour, all his power flowing into Alec. “Let me help. After all we’ve been through, I can’t lose you.”

“If you don’t stop we’re both going to be unconscious in a minute,” Alec grumbled.

“He’s right,” Izzy said, looking around as if hoping to spot a portal back to their dimension. “There’s only so much we can do here. We need to bring him back to Idris.”

Jace shook his head in response, then winced and grabbed his shoulder. Now that they were no longer fighting, it would be harder to ignore the pain Alec was feeling as it seeped through their parabatai bond, “The gateway is gone and the path from the Seelie Court crumbled behind us.”

“You closed a rift to Edom once. Can you open one?” Izzy asked Magnus.

“Really, Izzy?” Alec asked, giving his sister an unimpressed look, “He’s barely holding on now and you want him to cut a hole through dimensions?”

“I think Magnus would rather sleep off a whopper of a magic hangover than have you die, big brother.”

“She speaks the truth,” Magnus said, his hand once again finding Alec’s cheek, thumb softly caressing his cheekbones. He stared at Alec, and Alec found himself lost in the golden pools of Magnus eyes. Magnus bit his lip as of coming to a decision and then dipped his head, his lips finding Alec’s in a soft, chaste kiss. 

Despite all the pain,  Alec could only concentrate on  the heady lightness kissing Magnus always brought him.

“Interdimensional rifts require magic I don’t have. Not even at full power. But I do know someone who can.”

Magnus thumb grazed Alec’s cheek, a hint of sadness tainting his beautiful cat-eyes and Alec tried to wrap his hand around Magnus’ but it was too late. Magnus quickly stood up and bowed his head as if in prayer, muttering words too fast for Alec to understand. Alec caught the word  _ Father _ and knew who Magnus was summoning.

“Magnus, no-”

There was silence then a sliver of black, slick and oily, cut through the air in front of them. Out of the tear a man who wasn’t quite a man, wasn’t at all human, stepped out. Gold-green cat-eyes swept through each of them until they landed on Magnus.

“My son,” he said, mouth stretching in a parody of a smile, showing off sharp feline teeth. “You never call, you never write. I’m starting to think you’re ashamed of your old man.”

“Asmodeus.” Recognition dawned on Isabelle’s face. “One of the princes of hell.”

“Of Edom specifically,” Asmodeus corrected.

“He’s your father?” Jace asked, shocked.

Alec growled, Asmodeus didn’t deserve to be in Magnus presence, didn’t deserve to lay eyes on him. Magnus had shared the story of his parentage with Alec, and while he knew Magnus had come from Asmodeus’ blood. He was no father to Magnus.

Magnus ignored them. “It’s not exactly easy to send Christmas cards to Edom,” he told Asmodeus his dry tone covering up the tension Alec knew he was feeling. “We’re in need of a door back to Idris.”

The request was stated matter-of-factly, without giving away their circumstance but Alec could see with the way Asmodeus’ smile grew into a smirk that he was fully aware of their desperation.

“You, of all people, are asking for my help. How precious. What do I get in return? Memories, while delicious, will not suffice for what you’re asking.”

“I know what you want,” Magnus said, voice even. “Help them and you'll get it.”

Asmodeus purred, one hand going to Magnus cheek in a parody of a caress. “My, my, it makes me wonder then which of these mortals you hold with such import that you’d be willing to give your life for theirs.”

Magnus eyes’ flickered to Alec, unsaid apologies swimming in them.

“What? No!” Alec scrambled to stand up, Izzy, clambering to support him. Alec felt Asmodeus turn to him but he didn’t flinch, refused to sway on his feet even as the demon venom set fire to his veins.

Magnus moved towards Alec, but Asmodeus flicked his head and Magnus froze, feet bolted to the ground.

“So this is the Shadowhunter that has caught my son’s eye. Demons love their gossip and I have heard tales, but never thought the favorite of my sons would ever fall for a Nephilim.” Asmodeus circled him, the air around them both seeming to thin until Alec felt like he was gasping for every breath. “Tell me, Shadowhunter, was it my son’s immortality that caught your attention? Wished it for yourself?”

“I don’t care about that,” Alec said, forcing the words out. “I only care about him. And you’re not taking his life.”

“I’m not taking anything. He’s giving it. Freely. A life given freely is so much more powerful than one taken by force.”

“Stay away from him,” Jace threatened, his seraph blade glowing. Clary stood next to him, both of them flanking Magnus.

“If you try to touch him you’ll have to go through us,” Isabelle added.

Asmodeus laugh was devoid of all humor. “You are mere infants and I am millenia old. My son knows that even your new toy would be no match for me.”

Darkness swirled around them, dimming whatever light was filtering through the atmosphere. Alec could feel it pressing against him, his throat filling with knives, skin prickling with a burning cold. Izzy’s fingernails dug into his arms, her own frame doubling over in pain. Both Jace and Clary had lost their weapons as they writhed on the ground.

Alec’s eyes searched for Magnus, crying out to him, and watching as he stared back in despair, helpless.

“But your deaths are inconsequential to me,” Asmodeus said.

Then just as suddenly as the darkness descended it was gone.

Alec swayed at the sudden release, he and Isabelle clutching each other for purchase. The relief that flooded Magnus eyes almost brought tears to Alec’s.

“No,” Asmodus continued, “my son knows what I want. Your lives are a blip but his immortality will give me the power I need. And your grief for his death, dear nephilim, will fuel it for as long as you're alive.”

With a quirk of an eyebrow he released Magnus from his magic. “What say you, son?” Asmodus asked.

“Yes,” Magnus gritted out. “As long as you swear you will keep them safe.”

“Magnus, please don’t do this. We’ll find another way,” Clary begged.

“No we won’t,” Magnus said, still staring at Alec as if committing him to memory. “The rift can only be opened by a prince or princess of hell. He’s our only option.”

“Magnus,” Alec said softly.

“I'm sorry, Alexander. I would have wanted lifetimes with you but I will always cherish the little we’ve had.”

Asmodeus rolled his eyes. Alec hated that he could see Magnus in his expression. “As much as I love seeing your anguish all this talk is making me impatient. Do not forget that my generosity in this regard is only extended because you are my blood. I could as easily summon my asmodei and finish you all. That would at least be entertaining.”

Magnus clenched his jaw, the vein on his neck standing out. “Leave them be. This barter is between you and me, father.”

“No, it isn’t,” Alec said, “Take my life instead.”

Jace was the first to find his voice, “Shut up, Alec.”

Asmodeus raised an eyebrow. “You think too highly of yourself, Nephilim. Didn't I just demonstrate that your life is worth no more to me than a vampire’s. And at least they have their immortality."

“I might be mortal but you said it yourself. A life given freely, especially one that will be mourned for eternity will be an infinite source of power.”

Alec balled his hands into fists, willing Asmodeus to understand what he was saying. He closed his eyes, refused to look at Magnus, selfishly shielding himself from the pain that Alec would be subjecting him to. Yes, Magnus would grieve for Alec, and he would remember Alec for his unnaturally long life, but at least he would be alive to grieve. And maybe, Alec hoped, able to find happiness again.

“Alexander, no,” Magnus whispered, realization that this was a deal Asmodeus would be willing to accept hitting him the same time it did Izzy, Jace and Clary.

“No!”

“Alec, you can’t.”

“Please, Alec-”

The noise stopped all of a sudden and Alec wrenched his eyes open to find his friends frozen in time.

“What did you do to them?”

“Nothing that will harm them,” Asmodeus said dismissively. “They were getting a tad annoying. As you were saying?”

“I’ll give my life. Freely. If you open the door for them.”

Asmodeus regarded him carefully. “And you would do this to save your precious Nephilim family? To save my son?”

Alec let himself look at Clary and think of the tentative friendship they had formed, at Jace, his brother, his parabatai, at Izzy and his endlessly pride at the woman she had become and then finally at Magnus. 

His chest burst with fresh pain unrelated to his wound at the thought of never seeing Magnus again, of losing the one thing in his life that made sense when he had just found it. Their time together wasn’t enough, but then Alec figured, it never would be. What was important was keeping Magnus safe.

“Yes,” Alec said, the promise heavy on his tongue, but bearing no regret.

“My son thinks very highly of you. Never did learn how to be a demon. Choosing to love a Nephilim. It would be delicious. To let him live through that torment for eternity. Knowing you offered your life for his but - “ Asmodeus paused, looking Alec up and down. “It’s too simple.  _ Mundane _ .”

“Then what do you want?” Alec growled, all bravado.

“I still desire your life, Shadowhunter. Not as fuel, but in servitude. When I bid it, you will come. When I require your assistance you will do my as I command.”

“No,” Alec shook his head once. Duty and desire to serve the greater good fought against the wave of despair at the thought of not being able to save the people he loved. “I won’t become your puppet. I won’t betray the Shadow World.”

“Not even to save their lives?” Asmodeus taunted.

“No,” Alec repeated, stronger this time.

The demon shrugged as if he had expected Alec’s response and simply wanted to toy with him. “Truth be told. I don’t particularly care about your Nephilim politics, so I swear on the Morning Star that I will not order you to act against their interests but everything else is fair game.”

Alec struggled. Asmodeus’ words bound him to his promise but it went against his training to trust a demon, most especially a Prince of Hell.

“I don’t have all day. And neither do you. A few hours more and I’ll have your life and my son’s,” Asmodeus said, reminding Alec of the poison that was still burning through his veins.

“I’ll do it,” Alec finally relented. “I swear by the Angel, my will is yours to command.”

“Done,” Asmodeus said. A flick of his wrist and the others came to life around him but Alec’s attention was drawn to the sharp sting on the inside of his wrist. There on top of his vein was a small mark, shaped like a cat’s eye.

The others blinked confused, not quite knowing that time had passed, but Magnus stared at Alec knowing full well a spell had been cast.

“Alexander,” Magnus asked, grief evident in his beautiful eyes, “what did you do?”

Alec opened his mouth but Asmodeus beat him to it. “Saved your life, my boy. Your Nephilim is quite the negotiator.”

“Take it back,” Magnus begged. “Whatever he offered you, take it from me instead.”

“This repetition is becoming tiresome. Don’t fear, your Nephilim is going home with you. Now to uphold my end of the bargain.” Asmodeus snapped his fingers and light seemed to slice through the air in front of them, opening wider to show them Idris.

Jace, Izzy and Clary looked at Alec and Magnus with uncertainty.

“Quickly now. I didn’t specify how long I’d open the rift,” Asmodeus said, showing razor sharp teeth in a threatening smile.

“Go,” Alec assured. “we’ll be right behind you.”

Alec watched them disappear into the light, making sure they were unharmed. When it was obvious they were, he gave Magnus a nod as they both moved towards the rift.

“Oh and Alexander,” Asmodeus said suddenly, making them both tense. Alec ached for his bow and quiver, expecting nothing more than a betrayal from a Prince of Hell. There was no way he could run in his condition but they were just near enough that he could push Magnus in. 

In a blink, Asmodeus was suddenly in front of them destroying any hope that Alec could get Magnus to safety. 

“Just so I’m not hindered by your inane mortal lifespan.” Without warning he splayed his hands against both their chests. 

“Magnus,” he gasped. He could feel magic, Magnus’ magic, flood his chest, drowning him. It was too much, magic was never meant to flow through his veins. His heartbeat roared in his ears, threatening to overwhelm him, until it suddenly settled his whole body buzzing with new energy.

Alec opened his eyes to find Magnus looking at him in awe. 

“Alexander-” Magnus pressed his hand to his chest. It was then that Alec noticed the thrumming in his own chest, a secondary heartbeat that he knew was beating in Magnus’ own chest.

“Never say I never gave you anything, my son.” Asmodeus said, before bowing to them with a flourish worthy of Magnus and disappearing, the rift still open behind him.

A second passed, the world around them falling away, nothing mattered except for the beating of their hearts.

Only they were both technically still in Edom. And if they wanted to make sense of Asmodeus’ strange gift they had to go back to their own realm.

“Let’s go,” Magnus said finally, taking Alec’s hand in his. “First priority is getting out of Edom. Then you have a lot of explaining to do.”

Whatever came next, Alec was certain they would be able to work it out. And unexpectedly thanks to Asmodeus they now had all the time in the world to do it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Happy Holidays!


End file.
